Twin Swords: The Unchained Exile
by Nabster88
Summary: Twin swords is a story that revolves around the existence of the two Legendary swords "Soul Edge & Soul Calibur". The story focuses on married couple Siegfried's former link to Soul Edge & Isabella 'IVY' Valentine's quest to rid the curse from her bloodline once and for all. New allies & old foes will meet up unexpectedly and the TRUE history of swords is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Evil

Many years ago, there was a king who sought to create a world of peace. Many countries clashed for world domination and with that,

many lives have been lost through countless battles but still this king tried in vain to prevent war, regardless of the situation. The king's

name was Algol, who ruled a kingdom which has been forgotten for so long. Algol was a former alchemist and blacksmith. He created

many weapons during his time as a normal villager but he always had the leadership abilities. Not much was known about his past life

before he became king, but during the course of his reign, he wielded a magnificent sword that he forged through his alchemy and

blacksmith skills. He named his sword "Soul Edge". Though this sword may seem ordinary to a normal person, however, this sword was

capable of releasing magic in many ways. During King Algol's last battle with another kingdom, he remained victorious whatsoever and

thus he achieved peace.

Algol had a son named Arcturus, who he trained to master his swordsmanship skills. Arcturus led a group of warriors to prevent wars

and preserve peace just like his father. He too became victorious to a point where, Soul Edge was passed on to him. Being honored in

receiving his father's own creation, he vowed to never disappoint his father and carried on his legacy. However, many wars still kept

breaking because some refused the idea to maintain peace and vowed to fight back to reclaim their power. Though Arcturus tried

reasoning with them, it was all in vain and more blood was shed. Soul Edge may have been a weapon with magic, but unknown to everyone's

knowledge including King Algol, the sword had a life of its own because the blade has tasted many blood that has given it the power to

create its own life from the souls of people who carried the lust for blood, anger, greed and most importantly power.

While the battle was still ongoing, Arcturus heard a strange voice echoing in his head. At first he brushes it off thinking it may be some

kind of spell from the enemy, so he attacked one of the attackers and questioned him. "What kind of sorcery are you doing in my

head?" asked Arcturus "Do you have a wizard or magician within your group?" the enemy at first knew that they themselves did not

have such kind of individual among them and replies "We do not have such a person among us. We are warriors who carry swords as

we do not resort to such evil such as magic". Realizing that the enemy was telling the truth, the voice continues to speak in head by

repeatedly saying "FEED ME SOULS…FEED ME SOULS…FEED ME SOULLLLSSSS!" Arcturus grabbed his head and unexpectedly stabs

the enemy without mercy. He continued on, until no more enemies was left alive, shocking his men and when he turned towards them,

a sinister smiling look changed Arcturus face into a savage killer where his eyes were engulfed in complete redness as he charged

towards his men he says "I NEED MORE SOULS!" the men scream in fear and pain, as everything fades into darkness.

Nonetheless, one of Arcturus men managed to survive the ordeal, though he was in a critical condition, he escaped with his life hanging

by a thread as he wished to return back to the castle and warn King Algol of what has become of his son, who changed unexpectedly.

Algol shocked to hear what has happened and now goes on his own to search for his son and put a stop to his change.


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Eater

Wandering within the forest, Arcturus regains his sanity once more and questions himself for what has happened to him and his men.

Suddenly grabbing his head, feeling like a rock has been struck at him, however, flashbacks of his memory painfully returns and he

screams in agony as he realizes that he has done something horrible. The mysterious voice suddenly speaks to Arcturus once again

and begins a conversation.

"You have done well Arcturus" a sinister laughter is heard "You have partially filled my hunger for souls, therefore, I give you my

gratitude and in return I shall give you more power". Arcturus questions the voice "Who are you!? Show yourself!" the voice happily

replies "Very well then, if you want to see who I am, then look at the water in the river. There you will find your answer." Arcturus finds

a nearby river, goes to it and looks at his surroundings wondering if there was anybody nearby. He then looks at the water and again

asks for the mysterious voice to show itself. "Alright, I am at the river and looked at the water as you told me but I see nothing but my

own reflection" says Arcturus. "Look at the water again Arcturus and you will truly see who I am and do not blink." The voice replies.

Arcturus again looks at the water and in he notices something wrong. Within his reflection of the water he sees his eyes change color

and an evil grin appears. Arcturus becomes frightened and falls to the ground crawling backwards, then he sees the water take his

form though it may seem like Arcturus physically, there is a massive change, Arcturus alternate self wore a black armor, wielding soul

edge as well and his hair turned from white to black and he seemed to be more sadistic in his personality.

"Well now, are we not handsome Arcturus?" Evil Arcturus sarcastically asks. "Who…who are you? And what is the meaning of this? Why

do you have the same outlook as me but with different tone of color?" Arcturus demanded, "Well, in all honesty, this is not who I really

am but know this I am not exactly you, I am Soul Edge! The sword you carry is me and because you wield me as my host, I manifest

into my wielder's form giving them immense power as they desire in return for more souls that is. However, if you fail, I drain your life

force as you continue to hold onto me. Did I answer all of the questions you were going to ask me?" replied Evil Arcturus with a smile.

Arcturus, feeling shocked for what the evil entity told him, he tried to remove the sword from his hand and realized he cannot but still

tries in vain to do so. "Why is my hand unable to let you go? What have you done to me?" Arcturus angrily asks, "Like I said, you are

my host, so in general you cannot let go of me because I have control over you but not entirely. However, if you try to do anything

funny, such as try to chop off your hand, I can immediately stop you and there's nothing you can do about it, unless you try to not kill

anyone to feed me and as I drain your life force completely for you to die until I find a new host that can sustain my existence and even

if it takes forever for me to get a host, I can still live regardless of the time and thankfully, your father is my created me but I do not

think he would be able to counter my existence if he knew how he could destroy me entirely. Well this enough for now, all this talking

has made me hungry; time to get something to eat Arcturus" says Evil Arcturus. As the evil entity vanishes, Arcturus suddenly grabs his

head as he feels the pain has increased and realized that the sword was actually draining his life force whenever he was in pain and as

he stands up he again becomes his evil self.


End file.
